


Miya Osamu's guide on how to confess to your best friend

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Osamu is struggling, Pining, literally just fluff, sort of childhood friends to lovers, sunaosa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: "Here’s Miya Osamu’s guide on how to confess to your best friend that you’re in love with him. This guide includes both the do’s and don'ts and is a simple five-step way to guarantee your success. "
Relationships: Minor- Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	Miya Osamu's guide on how to confess to your best friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longliveus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveus/gifts).



> Hello hello!  
> After lots and lots of rewrites (i mean it) this is finally here! To my giftee I hope you like this! I hope this was the kind of fluff you were looking for.  
> Shoutout to [Em](https://twitter.com/emsby4) for not just being my beta but literally for hearing all the million ideas i had for this and being my friend.  
> I hope this fic is good for you all!  
> Kudos and comments will be appreciated!

Here is Miya Osamu’s guide on how to confess to your best friend that you’re in love with him. This guide includes both the do’s and don'ts and is a simple five step way to guarantee your success. 

The first step is that you should never look to google for a solution to your problem. In such cases, many might be tempted to search online (as expected) things like, “how can you confess to your childhood best friend that you’re in love with them?”

If you’re lucky, you might end up with an article that has useful advice which ends up helping you to get your own happily ever after.

If you’re not-so-lucky like Osamu, who has been unlucky since birth (look at him ending up with a twin like Atsumu?), then you will end up reading an article about two people who were best friends since they were ten (like Osamu and Rin), even played the same sports (again, similar to them), were always attached together (as mentioned before, just like them), and then one of them confessed. The article had very clearly sounded like it was setting up for one of those cheesy, cliché love stories of childhood best friends falling in love. 

Well. It turns out such articles can end up taking a rather sad turn, with the other friend saying they do not feel the same way. How terribly depressing an ending for such a lovely story that had just so happened to share so many details with his own dilemma

So, Miya Osamu’s advice is to not google such things unless you’re mentally strong and capable of stumbling upon these sad stories without ending up so discouraged that you spend the rest of the evening binge eating all the food in your kitchen in an attempt to make yourself feel better.

Now onto the second step.

The second step is that you should _not_ ask for help from your sibling. Especially if the sibling happens to be your ugly twin, because all he will do is gloat in a way that leaves you with nothing helpful and only the burning desire to punch him. Said sibling might also brag about how you came to the right person to ask for advice since _he_ , unlike you, is in a _very_ loving and successful relationship. A word of advice if you somehow end up ignoring this step anyway: you should remind your sibling that he is useless and had no hand in creating this so-called relationship, as it was his boyfriend who’d confessed and planned the dates and done just about everything else that comes with a relationship. 

Your sibling might also be useless in this case (well, this _is_ Atsumu, so uselessness from him is disappointing but not particularly surprising. Perhaps he should have asked the boyfriend instead. Sakusa would have undoubtedly been more useful) with his singular sincere suggestion being: “Just confess, then?”

Thank you for nothing, you parasitic twin. 

So, Miya Osamu’s second piece of advice is **not to** ask your twin for help, even as a last resort. They do nothing but add to your worries.

This brings us to the third tip, a ‘do’ instead of a ‘don’t’. The third point of advice Osamu would give is to ask someone you respect and trust very much. For Osamu, this comes in the form of Kita-san. Kita-san has always had the best advice for Osamu. Even when it comes to his ambitions, it’s always been this person who’s encouraged him. So, like Osamu, you should go to such a person. This person will give you good advice, just like Kita-san gives him.

“Use your strength to show him you care for him. Then tell him.”

Good advice. Everyone should play to their strength, and Osamu’s is his cooking (he runs a pretty famous onigiri shop, if you didn’t know). So Osamu goes over to Rin’s place and cooks a nice meal for him during his day off. He thought that such a sweet and nice gesture would be appreciated. 

People like that sort of thing, right? Even more so when they’re professional athletes who are often too tired to cook more than basic nutritious meals. At this moment, when they’re happy and slurping up their udon (or whatever it is you’ve cooked them) you should confess.

This plan is _sure_ to work. Unless, of course, the person you like is an idiot.

Now Osamu would like to make it clear here that Rin isn’t an idiot in the traditional sense of the word. He’s actually always been quite smart, helping Osamu with maths, scoring well above 80 in all of his own tests. What Osamu hadn’t realised was that being book-smart doesn’t necessarily translate to being feelings-smart.

Because sometimes when you confess to your best friend and say, “I like you,” they might smile at you and reply with an, “I like you too. Thanks for the food.”

In this case you shouldn’t feel discouraged. You should either give up and drown yourself in the soup you cooked (tempting, but Osamu doesn’t waste food), or you swallow the failure and try for something better.

So, while Osamu’s third piece of advice is to use your strengths to make them feel better and then confess, he’d like it to be known that this comes with the caveat of only working if the person you like isn’t stupid.

Now, Osamu’s fourth tip and the second ‘do’ is that you can also ask for advice from another friend who has successfully navigated their way through such a situation. As long as the person is sane and reliable, then it is advisable to do so. In Osamu’s case this person would be his long-time-loyal-customer-slash-a-very-new-friend, Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi has had known success with a case of confessing to an old friend, as he is in a very happy relationship with Bokuto Koutarou, his high school crush and now boyfriend – soon to be fiancé, if what Atsumu says is true.

Akaashi’s advice is quite different from Kita-san’s. According to Akaashi, if you do not have the courage to directly confess to the person you like in front of their face, then you might want to send them a text. 

“That was how I confessed to Bokuto-san. I told him I liked him with a text and he asked me out on a date.”

Now, having met Bokuto Koutarou, Osamu is pretty confident that there can’t possibly exist a person more oblivious than him (it seems to be a volleyball player thing. His brother, Bokuto, even Hinata Shoyo... somehow, Sakusa seems to be the only one who isn’t as emotionally slow as expected.) 

Confessing with a text seems very unromantic, but – desperate time calls for desperate measures, right? 

Therefore, Osamu proceeds to do exactly that. Sometimes in cases like this you just have to be direct and honest. You should not hesitate.

Be like Osamu and send them a simple, “I like you. Let’s go out.”

According to Akaashi, this will work to immediately land yourself a boyfriend that loves you as much you love him. 

If you’re as lucky as Akaashi, then you will end up with the same!

If you are as unlucky as Osamu you’ll instead end up with a, “lol i like u too dude. Also im coming over to yours to watch that game you recorded right? Why do you wanna go outside?”

Again, not everyone is this oblivious, but Osamu wonders if Fate has some vendetta against him for first sending him into this world with a twin and now making him fall for an oblivious idiot. Hopefully, you aren’t half as unfortunate.

So we can reiterate the fourth point advice. Texting as a means to confess may seem like a very unromantic idea, but it is a safe and guaranteed way to work as long as you are not Miya Osamu and the person you like is not Suna Rintarou.

(Honestly, Osamu has to admit it’s almost an insult to his own taste that the boy he likes is more oblivious than _Bokuto Koutarou_.)

Finally, we come to the last step. The fifth piece of advice, which will either give you the fairytale ending you’ve dreamt of your whole life (okay – it’s been a dream of five years, seven months, and eight days but the point stands), or break your heart into pieces. 

Because this is the final step that is the natural product of your frustration from the last two failed attempts. So you march over to his apartment and knock on his door loudly. You’re definitely nervous, anxious, and scared, but it’ll probably be swamped by annoyance at this point

When he opens the door, you’ll probably look at him and hesitate. You’ll remember, just like Osamu abruptly does, all the long years of your friendship. The day you met when you were only ten and this tall boy with pretty golden eyes teased your brother with you. The first person aside from your mothers who could differentiate between you and your twin even before you dyed your hair. The person who’s been there beside you to defend your side of the court every time, the person you trust the most (Atsumu does not count), the person who smiled when you told him your dream of opening an onigiri restaurant instead of following the path that people expected of you. The person who has always been there by your side and is now home to you.

It might be terrifying, in that moment, to be faced with all the years of friendship and comfort that you could lose if you confess.

The question you should ask yourself in this situation is this: can you live with it?

Here’s some advice before we proceed onto how our particular case study ends. The past is the past and what lies before you is your future. Osamu had been happy having Rin as his friend all these years, but he knows he won’t be happy seeing Rin with someone else just because he’d never confessed. Their past years of friendship are exactly that: their past. The question is, what does he want tomorrow to hold for them, and what is he going to do about it?

So Osamu confesses.

The confession vaguely goes like this. 

“I like you. Not just as a friend but more. I’ve liked you since we were 17 and you ate that crappy onigiri I made and were brutally honest about it. And I’ve been trying to tell you but it failed every time. But – yeah. I like you a lot.”

If you are unlucky, yes, you might get your heart broken. In that case all Osamu can hope for is that they’re gentle with you and still continue being your friend.

Osamu’s been pretty unlucky, up to this point.

But this time Rin reaches out and takes his hand and smiles softly. Osamu’s luck finally kicks in to save his story from ending in the depressing way that he’d read about online. Instead it ends with a kiss and a laugh and a boyfriend. It ends with being tangled up on the couch as they eat takeout and laugh about his previous attempts at confessing.

Osamu’s story winds down with the fairytale ending that people dream of.

Miya Osamu hopes that your story, too, will end happily like his did. 

But the ball is in your court now – that’s all Miya Osamu can give you in his how-to guide for confessing to your best friend. We wish you good luck!


End file.
